Bath accessories used in the bathroom, such as towel bars and hooks, are typically attached to walls by screws. Screws are particularly effective in holding large loads if they are anchored in a joist. Screws may not be used to attach accessories to dry wall if they are not anchored in a joist because excess weight on the accessory may cause the screw to pull out of the drywall. Some accessories are attached to walls by adhesives and double sided tape.